Les copains de ma fille
by Effexor
Summary: Des mois que j'étais avec Edward, et je me voyais confrontée à un petit problème. D'un côté, Edward, qui tenait à ce que lui présente mon père. De l'autre... Mon père. Et son insupportable lubie de bizuter chacun de mes nouveaux compagnons... AU, AH...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Et bonne année à tous !

Je vous présente ici un petit OS sans prétention, dédicacé à une auteure de ce site, **The Hind in the Forest** ! Juste un petit délire sur Charlie, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment...

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

* * *

Et voilà.

On y était.

Edward, mon petit copain depuis huit mois maintenant, m'avait présenté à ses parents cinq mois plus tôt ; et aujourd'hui, il se demandait pourquoi je refusais strictement de l'amener chez mon père.

Mon père. Charlie Swan.

Ma mère était morte alors que j'avais trois ans... Accident de voiture, banal. J'avais appris à faire avec.

Charlie ? Un peu moins. Ok, il faisait avec dans la vie de tous les jours. Et se débrouillait bien, si ce n'était qu'il était incapable de se faire cuire un repas quelconque.

Il se débrouillait bien... Sauf en ce qui me concernait.

J'étais sa fille unique.

Son trésor, aussi.

Et depuis que j'avais dix-sept ans et que j'avais ramené mon tout premier petit copain à la maison, il avait eu comme...

Un déclic.

Il se refusait totalement à m'imaginer avec tout représentant du sexe masculin.

Pas qu'il voulait me coller au couvent ou quelque chose dans le genre. En fait, il m'aurait bien vu avec mon meilleur ami, Jake. Pourquoi ? Parce que celui-ci était de notoriété publique complètement gay. Ça arrangerait bien mon père que sa fille chérie se marie à lui...

Je soupirai, alors que les grands yeux verts d'Edward me contemplaient avec tendresse et impatience.

« Bella... Je tiens réellement à toi. J'aimerais rencontrer ton père. Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer... »

Je fermai les yeux, la nausée montant en moi.

« Que veux-tu donc qu'il arrive lors de cette rencontre ? » termina-t-il.

Je gémis.

Oh, oui...

Quoi donc !

_

* * *

Flash-back_

_Novembre 2006_

« Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, cool ! »

Mike, mon tout premier petit copain.

« T'es le premier que je présente à mon père... Je stresse un peu.

_ On n'est pas obligés de le rencontrer aujourd'hui, au pire... Fit-il avec flegme.

_ Mike, il n'est pas dupe. Ça fait un mois que je sors régulièrement, il sait que je vois quelqu'un. Plus on attendra pour les présentations, pire ce sera. »

Mike soupira, et descendit de voiture.

Je le rejoignis et, main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le pas de la porte de ma maison.

Allez.

Mon père était un homme civilisé.

Ça ne pouvait pas mal se passer...

**oOo**

L'entretien – parce que oui, ça avait tout d'un entretien – entre mon père, Mike et moi, s'était plutôt bien passé.

Nous étions tous trois assis au salon ; et mon père posait toute une série de questions qui mettaient Mike mal à l'aise – j'étais même prête à parier qu'après il allait bouder un certain temps, lui qui n'avait pas envie qu'on se présente nos familles et qui avait l'air agacé. _Quel âge tu as, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard... _Les trucs banals, et j'essayais de faire les gros yeux à mon père, mais il faisait comme s'il ne le remarquait pas.

Puis je vis un petit sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres de Charlie.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Ça y est, il allait nous lâcher ?

Mon père se pencha vers l'avant, et remonta une lourde valise qu'il posa sur la table basse du salon.

Oh. Non.

Je me raidis.

_C'est quoi, ça ?_

J'ignorais ce que pouvait contenir cette valise, mais au sourire de mon père, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer.

Je tournai un regard un peu inquiet vers Mike ; celui-ci avait un sourcil levé, je n'aimais pas quand il avait cet air agacé et empressé.

Ouais, en général, après, il était imbuvable.

Je soupirai.

J'allais l'entendre se plaindre pendant longtemps de cette présentation à mon père, je n'avais aucun doute dessus.

Charlie ouvrit la valise, et posa ces espèces de loupes-lunettes qu'on achetait pas cher chez les opticiens. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, c'était quoi le bazar qu'il nous préparait ?

Dans la valise, deux tas de feuilles bien rangées.

Des tas épais.

Charlie prit la première feuille d'un des tas, et fit mine de la relire.

« Bien. Mickael Junior Newton, c'est ça ? Vérifie ton adresse et ton numéro de sécu sur ce papier. Je vais te demander de signer ces quelques petits contrats et après vous pourrez aller vous amuser les enfants.

_ Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? » Fit Mike en se levant d'un bond.

Je me levai aussi, et, inquiète, lui prit le poignet.

« Attends... Je suis sûre que c'est une blague... Papa? » Fis-je en me tournant vers Charlie, et en lui lançant un regard dur.

Mon père leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, imperturbable.

« Non chérie, mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ce n'est que quelques petites signatures sans importance, pour plus de tranquillité ! »

Il regarda à nouveau la première feuille.

« Par exemple, ce contrat-là stipule, Mickael, que tu devras attendre votre mariage pour déflorer ma fille. De toutes façons, elle est mineure, et si j'apprends que quoi que ce soit s'est déjà passé, c'est la tôle. Est-ce clair ? Et sache que son gynécologue, qu'elle voit deux fois par an, est un très bon ami à moi et me tiendra informé de l'état de son hymen. »

Son regard brun – le même que le mien – se posa dans celui, bleu, de Mike, qui s'était raidi.

J'étais mortifiée.

Mon père prit un deuxième contrat, dans la valise.

« Celui-là stipule que tu devras rester avec elle pendant au moins trois ans après votre premier rapport. Si tu romps avant, tu t'engages à t'inscrire en tant que volontaire pour des travaux d'intérêt général pendant tout le temps qu'il vous restait à passer ensemble. »

Mon père reposa la feuille, et en prit une suivante, mais Mike l'interrompit.

« Non ! Non, c'est bon. Pas de contrat. Je quitte votre fille de suite, vous en faîtes pas. »

Mon cœur se déchira dans ma poitrine, et je le suivis en courant alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

« Mike ! Mike, attends ! Non, t'en vas pas... Écoute, je sais pas ce qui lui a prit ! Mais c'est n'importe qu...

_ Stop Bella ! Je regrette, mais ton père, c'est le chef de la Police ok ? J'étais déjà pas partant pour que tu nous présentes, mais là, je joue pas ! Bon courage avec tes prochains copains ! »

Et c'était ainsi que mon tout premier petit copain avait mis les voiles.

Ne manquant pas de raconter à tout nos camarades ce que lui avait fait mon père, et je serais devenue la risée du lycée si, agacée qu'il s'en prenne à Charlie, je n'avais pas été lui en collé une dans les couilles en pleine cafétéria, un midi.

Il s'était plié en deux, et je l'avais regardé de haut pour la première fois.

« Ça m'étonne que t'aies mal. Vu comment tu t'es enfui en quelques secondes de chez mon père, je croyais que tu n'avais pas de couilles. »

Après ça, j'étais devenue une fille fréquentable de mon lycée.

Mais « étrangement », aucun mec ne m'avait plus jamais draguée... Et j'en avais longtemps voulu à Charlie.

Il avait fallu que j'attende l'entrée en fac, parmi des milliers d'inconnus, pour avoir une chance de rencontrer un nouveau petit copain.

**oOo**

_Décembre 2007_

C'était avec un stress loin d'être quantifiable que je me préparais à me présenter, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, devant mon père, avec un petit ami.

J'étais bien plus stressée que quand Alec, mon petit copain rencontré fraîchement à la fac, avait parlé de me présenter à ses propres parents. Et il y avait de quoi.

Je soufflai un bon coup, et Alec me prit la main alors que nous rentrions dans ma maison.

Je lui avais déjà parlé du coup des contrats, et ça l'avait fait rire, mais il m'avait assuré que lui n'aurait pas fui. C'était pas grand chose.

J'espérais que Charlie ne me referait pas ce coup-là, malgré tout.

Alec était juste le contraire de Mike.

Un mec bien sous tous rapports. Peut-être un peu trop, même ; issu d'une riche famille, tout en lui respirait la classe à l'état pur.

Ce dont je n'avais pas manqué d'informer mon paternel, dans l'espoir qu'il voie Alec d'un bon œil.

« Papa ? On est là ! »

Mon père sortit de la cuisine, et je me figeai, soudain blême.

Sans parler de la tête que devait faire mon copain, et que je n'osais pas regarder.

Charlie était dans son plus simple appareil, face à nous.

« Ben quoi ? T'avais pas prévenu ton copain, que nous étions nudistes dans la famille ? Allez, zou, allez vous dévêtir. »

Je ne revis jamais Alec.

**oOo**

_Mars 2008_

« Roh, allez, déstresse. J'ai connu des gars certainement plus effrayants que ton père. » Ricana James.

Je lui lançai un regard morne.

James. Mon petit ami depuis deux mois.

Je n'avais pas voulu lui présenter mon père. Mais ce con s'était fait virer de son appartement pour non-paiement de loyer, et il m'avait demandé de l'héberger.

À Washington, c'était faisable. Ma chambre étudiante était un peu petite mais bon, on s'entassait. Seulement, je ne voulais pas l'y laisser seul ; après tout... On ne se connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça, et James, avec ses allures de bad boy, avait quelque chose de pas net. Il m'attirait, et je lui avais offert ma virginité, ce qui faisait de lui un garçon spécial à mes yeux.

Mais je ne lui faisais pas tout à fait confiance, et je lui avais donc proposé, à contrecœur, de venir avec moi chez mon père, pendant les vacances.

Bon, en même temps, James n'était certainement pas l'archétype du mec impressionnable par un beau-père à poil. Et je ne le voyais pas non plus s'effrayer devant un tas de contrats.

« Bon, allez, on y va ! » Soufflai-je.

**oOo**

Mon père, à ma grande surprise, s'était parfaitement conduit durant les quelques heures suivant le moment où je lui avais présenté James.

Puis le repas vint.

Un peu rassurée, j'avais pris place à côté de mon copain, qui lui se trouvait face à mon père.

« Au fait. J'ai eu le temps d'appeler Mr Jenkins. À ce qu'il paraît, ça fait deux mois que tu n'as pas été le voir. » Lâcha soudain Charlie.

Je fronçai les sourcils en relevant la tête.

De qui il parlait ?

Surprise, je remarquai que mon père s'adressait à James ; je tournai la tête vers lui.

James s'était raidi.

« Qui est Jenkins ? Demandai-je.

_ Ben... James ne t'en a pas parlé ? C'est son contrôleur judiciaire. »

Un silence de cadavre tomba à la table.

Je me tournai vers mon copain, qui était toujours assez raide.

« Ben oui. Il a été relâché en conditionnel, après avoir été arrêté pour possession et usage de drogues, et soupçonné de faire partie d'un grand réseau de trafiquants de drogues de Washington. »

La sonnette retentit, et mon père sourit, satisfait.

« Ça doit être les agents que j'ai appelé pour t'arrêter, fiston. Je pense que tes trois mois de silence auprès de Jenkins vont te coûter un petit séjour en tôle. Mais ça tombe bien, vu que tu n'as plus d'appart. »

Il avait terminé sèchement ; il se leva, et alla ouvrir à son adjoint, Billy, qui me salua avec flegme.

Le regard bleu acier de James, quand il se posa sur moi alors que Billy lui passait les menottes, me glaça.

Heureusement, je n'entendis plus jamais parler de lui après ça...

Mais je devais bien remarquer le coup de maître de mon père, pour cette fois.

Réussir à boucler mon copain...

Il allait s'en féliciter longtemps, je le sentais.

**oOo**

_Août 2008_

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de parler à Demetri de lui présenter mon père. Je n'en avais franchement pas l'intention.

Je sortais avec lui depuis le début de l'été ; c'était un joueur de basket de l'équipe de mon université qui habitait à Seattle. Je m'arrangeais donc, une semaine sur deux, pour aller chez lui le voir.

Mon père m'avait demandé avec candeur quand est-ce que je comptais lui présenter mon copain.

Je lui avais répondu qu'il pouvait toujours rêver.

« Allez, Bella ! Je serai cool, cette fois, promis ! Et puis quand même, me dis pas que tu m'en veux d'avoir mis l'autre là, James, en taule ! »

Cinq mois que cette histoire était arrivée. Et il me la sortait encore.

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

« On verra plus tard.

_ Dis-moi au moins comment il s'appelle !

_ Pour que tu lances des recherches sur lui ?

_ Me dis pas que tu m'en tiens rigueur pour... »

Je ne l'avais pas laissé finir, et avais claqué la porte derrière moi.

**oOo**

Mais penser que mon père s'en tiendrait à mon refus de lui présenter Demetri était franchement naïf de ma part.

C'est ainsi qu'un bel après-midi d'Août, attablée devant une glace avec mon copain et des amis communs à la terrasse d'un bar d'une rue très fréquentée, je vis se ramener un jeune vêtu à la wesh-wesh dans notre direction.

Sur le coup, je n'y fis pas attention.

Mais quand ledit jeune s'arrêta à notre table pour mettre une grande claque dans le dos de Demetri, qui me faisait face et me caressait la main, j'y regardai à deux fois.

C'était pas un jeune.

« T'es qui toi ? » Hallucina Demetri en se levant.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

« Yo, bro ! Ça farte ma poule ? Moi j'suis le daron de ta gazelle, mec ! ».

J'avais envie de pleurer.

Demetri fit aller son regard de mon père à moi, les yeux écarquillés. Je n'eus même pas le courage d'intervenir.

Nos amis devaient être sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais là, ils en étaient encore au stade de la stupeur.

Je laissai couler. De toutes façons, à moins que Demetri ne s'enfuie en courant, la suite allait venir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je n'avais même pas conscience du regard des passants et des autres clients du bar.

« Euh... Enchanté... Demetri... Son... Petit ami.

_ Cool man, vas-y check ! »

Demetri essaya lamentablement de suivre les minables mouvements de mon père, et ce dernier partit dans un rire dément en lui frappant l'épaule.

« Tu rentres dans le gang mon pote. »

Je me levai, ne voulant pas en voir plus.

« Ça suffit. Viens, Demetri, on se barre. »

Je pris mon copain par le bras et le tirai dans les rues, alors que les passants chuchotaient et riaient à moitié sur notre passage.

Demetri n'avait pas rompu immédiatement après la rencontre avec mon père, ce qui était une première. Mais il avait bel et bien fini par me quitter, pour soi-disant plusieurs raisons... Dont le fait que mon père était un peu trop loufoque, et que nos potes n'arrêtaient pas de nous chambrer sur lui.

Je savais bien que Demetri tenait à sa fierté, et éviter les moqueries permanentes semblait avoir plus de valeur que de me garder comme copine...

Mais j'avais pris cette rupture avec un certain calme dénué de colère envers mon père.

Je commençais à avoir l'habitude...

Quand j'avais annoncé ma rupture à mon père, il avait fait un air angélique.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai été cool avec celui-là... »

J'avais fermé les yeux, juste extrêmement fatiguée...

**oOo**

_Février 2009_

Cela faisait deux mois que je sortais avec Laurent.

Laurent, c'était un serveur d'un petit restau où j'allais de temps en temps avec mes camarades de fac ; nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter en décembre, et une certaine alchimie entre nous nous avait poussé à sauter le pas.

Lui, je n'avais même pas essayé de le cacher à mon père. Un soir, il avait appelé à mon appartement ; j'étais avec Laurent, et celui-ci avait voulu me déconcentrer pendant que je discutais avec lui. Charlie avait vite compris ; et, pour éviter le fiasco en public auquel j'avais eu droit pour Demetri, j'avais décidé de lui présenter Laurent aux vacances de Février.

Je n'avais pas parlé de mon père à Laurent. À quoi bon ? Je sentais que si Charlie devait encore lui faire une connerie, il varierait par rapport aux fois précédentes. J'avais juste demandé, presque avec insouciance, à Laurent s'il avait un casier judiciaire.

Apparemment, non.

Ce fut ainsi qu'en cette soirée de février, Laurent et moi nous retrouvâmes à regarder une série de diapositives.

Mon père avait été chercher un bâton, et s'improvisait professeur...

D'éducation sexuelle.

« Bien. Alors l'homme, à savoir toi, Laurent, possède un pénis. »

Une diapo représentant un schéma de cet endroit de l'anatomie masculine s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Commençons par le gland. Le gland se présente sous forme conique, il est recouvert d'une muqueuse de couleur rosâtre lorsque le pénis est en état de flaccidité, et devient rouge foncé lorsque le pénis est excité, c´est à dire pendant l´érection. L'érection définit l'état de tumescence du pénis masculin et d'autres organes comme le clitoris, mais nous verrons ça quand nous allons parler de l'anatomie féminine. Donc, lors du processus d'excitation sexuelle, le pénis masculin composé de corps caverneux et de corps spongieux augmente de volume et sa consistance se modifie : il devient dur et rigide. En général, du moins... »

Un regard suspicieux à Laurent, et mon père reprit.

« Au sommet du gland on peut observer une petite fente: le méat urétral. Cette petit fente constitue l'extrémité de l'urètre. C'est par là que sortent l'urine et le sperme. »

Je restai stoïque ; Laurent était visiblement mal à l'aise, à côté de moi. Mais il ne s'enfuit pas.

Mon père continua de déblatérer une demi-heure sur l'anatomie masculine, photos et schémas à l'appui.

Puis vint le tour de la femme.

Schémas et photos, aussi.

Je jetai un regard à Laurent.

Il était si raide que le lendemain, il risquait bien d'avoir mal au dos ; et je pouvais presque voir de la sueur couler de son front.

Il devait se demander dans quoi il était tombé.

Moi aussi.

« Lors du rapport sexuel, continua mon père, le pénis doit pénétrer le vagin. »

Je me levai, attrapant Laurent par la main.

« Merci beaucoup, papa. C'était très intéressant. Mais si tu permets, on va aller se coucher. »

Avant que mon père ne proteste, j'entraînai Laurent à l'étage, dans ma chambre.

Quand la porte se referma sur nous, nous restâmes quelques instants en silence, gênés.

Laurent s'assit sur le lit sans oser me regarder.

Je le rejoignis, et l'entourai de mes bras.

« Je suis désolée, Laurent. Vraiment. Je ne t'ai pas prévenu, mais voici mon père... Il aime bien... Bizuter mes copains. »

Laurent me lança un bref regard.

« Je crois bien que je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. » Sourit-il brièvement.

J'eus un petit sourire taquin.

« C'est ce qu'a dû penser mon deuxième petit copain, après que mon père l'ait accueilli en tenue d'Adam le jour où je les ai présentés. »

Les yeux de Laurent s'écarquillèrent, et il finit par laisser échapper un rire.

« Sérieux ?

_ Véridique. » Fis-je en me rapprochant lentement de sa bouche.

Nos lèvres se scellèrent, et il me fit basculer sur le lit.

« Et si on mettait en application le petit cours de ton père ? » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Des frissons me traversèrent le corps, et je l'embrassai à nouveau, l'attirant à moi d'un geste brusque.

Je lui arrachai presque sa chemise.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous ma jupe pour pétrir mes fesses.

Et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

Laurent et moi sursautâmes violemment, et nous retournâmes vers mon père qui, imperturbable, s'avançait vers nous, une banane dans une main et un préservatif dans l'autre.

« Je voulais juste vous montrer comment vous protéger.

_ Non, cette fois, trop, c'est trop ! » Paniqua Laurent.

Il attrapa sa chemise, la remit sur lui et s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

Je venais de perdre mon cinquième petit ami.

**oOo**

_Octobre 2009_

En ce qui concernait Tyler, j'avais vraiment tout fait pour que mon père ne se doute pas que je sortais avec quelqu'un.

Mais manque de bol, Charlie avait décidé de me rendre visite un week-end, à mon appartement sur le campus de ma fac.

« Surprise ! »

Je me figeai, découvrant mon père derrière la porte.

« Char... Papa... Quelle... Excellente... »

Je déglutis, soudain glacée.

Et merde.

« Tu ne me fais pas rentrer ? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant.

_ Euh... »

Je fermai les yeux.

Merde, merde, merde...

« Chérie ? C'est qui ? »

La voix de Tyler avait résonné, forte.

Merde.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, mon père me regardait, insondable.

Je soupirai, vaincue.

« Entre, je t'en prie... »

Je refermai derrière lui, priant mentalement pour que, pris de court, Charlie n'invente pas une connerie à sortir à Tyler.

Mon père s'arrêta face au lit où se tenait mon copain ; copain qui se leva d'un bond, tendant sa main.

« Euh... Bonjour. »

Mon père éclata de rire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, à l'instar de Tyler.

« Non... C'est... Sérieux ? » Lança-t-il en étouffant dans un rire fou.

Il se plia en deux, se tenant les côtes.

Se redressa.

« Bee... Haha... Non, tu... Ha... Sors avec... ça ! »

Tyler perdit son sourire, et prit une moue dégoûtée.

« C'est qui lui ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Mon père... Soupirai-je.

_ Oh, remarque mec, sincèrement, je te remercie ! » fit Charlie en essuyant une larme de rire du coin de son œil.

Je m'appuyai contre un mur, d'ores et déjà blasée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

« Non, merci, euh... Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Tyler.

_ Tyler. Merci. Je finissais par penser que mon fils... Pardon, mon enfant, ne trouverait jamais de petit copain. La plupart des mecs se taillent quand ils entendent parler de transsexualité. »

Je me redressai de mon mur, les muscles tendus.

« Papa !

_ Merci, Tyler.

_ Pardon ? Demanda mon copain, soudain blême.

_ L'écoute pas ! Le suppliai-je.

_ Chérie, faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour !

_ Je me casse.

_ Tyler ! »

Mais c'était trop tard.

À nouveau, j'avais perdu un petit ami.

_Fin des flash-back

* * *

_

« Bon, d'accord... Ton père semble en effet assez... Difficile à rencontrer. » Convint Edward.

Je lui adressai un regard un peu blasé, sans lui répondre.

Sans blague.

« Mais Bella, je tiens vraiment à toi... Tu comptes faire quoi ? Ne jamais me le présenter ? Ou attendre qu'on soit mariés pour ça ? »

Je tressaillis, et levai un regard étonné sur Edward.

Mariés ?

Ses intenses yeux verts m'engloutirent, et je cachai mon visage dans son épaule.

« Je t'aime... » Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Et ni ses contrats, ni sa nudité, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre pourront me pousser à te quitter.

_ C'est ce que tu dis maintenant... Marmonnai-je, sachant pertinemment comment se terminait chaque présentation à mon père.

_ Bella. »

Edward me prit par les épaules, et me recula un peu, plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je me laissai à nouveau porter par mes sentiments pour lui.

Puis je pris une décision.

Après tout, il était vrai qu'un jour ou l'autre j'allais devoir présenter Edward à mon père.

Et si Edward s'enfuyait sans demander son reste et bien finalement, c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour moi.

En attendant, je me devais de lui faire confiance.

« D'accord... » Soufflai-je.

Mais j'ignorais encore si c'était vraiment la meilleure de mes décisions...

**oOo**

_Deux jours plus tard_

« Bonjour, Papa. Je te présente Edward. »

Le regard de mon père s'alluma d'une lueur malicieuse, et un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de mes lèvres...

* * *

Ah ben non, vous saurez pas ce qu'il arrive à Eddie, et si celui-ci reste ! Déçus ? Hey, je vous laisse à votre imagination !

Il n'est pas prévu que je donne une suite à cet OS. Les choses peuvent changer, c'est un fait, mais ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusion... Peut-être en effet qu'il y aurait une possibilité de deuxième chapitre, m'enfin, j'ai d'autres fics en cours pour lesquelles je ne poste pas assez régulièrement...

Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit délire, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous embrasse bien fort pour le Nouvel an !


	2. Merci !

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Je vous fais cette petite note pour vous dire un grand MERCI ! En effet chers lecteurs, vous avez permis que cet OS soit nominé dans la catégorie **BEST ONE-SHOT RATED K** aux Readers Awards organisés par le forum Damn Addict Lemon !

C'est un grand honneur que vous me faîtes !

J'en profite donc pour rappeler que les votes sont ouverts aux invités à cette adresse :

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF READERS AWARDS).

* * *

Vous êtes également nombreux(ses) à m'avoir demandé une suite... Il est évident que tant que les Awards auront lieu, cet OS restera un OS, mais par la suite j'envisagerai peut-être de me replonger dans ce délire pour vous fournir un affrontement Edward/Charlie !

Alors pleins de merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette fiction !


End file.
